Gekkou
by SevenestCaelum
Summary: Itachi Uchiha asiste a su ansiado último año en la preparatoria, despues de unas movidas vacaciones de verano debe volver al colegio para terminar asi el ultimo trimestre antes de la universidad, en un viaje escolar lejos de la ciudad, se encuentran en un pueblo donde corren rumores que hay un lugar donde viven las más bellas mujeres que hayas visto en toda tu vida.


**Bueno, he vuelto a comenzar con otra historia. **

En esta ocasión (?) me he inspirado en una "criatura mágica" de Harry Potter, que son las "Veelas" (pronunciese Vilas) que son una especie de Ninfas mezcladas con hadas y un toque de sirenas, pero sin cola y alas. Sí, su Gaby-chan es Potterhead desde hace 6 años, y ahora me estoy tragando los libros de nuevo, por eso.

Espero relamente que le den rienda suelta a esta idea, he escrito en borrador algunos capitulos, pero todo depende de que opinéis ustedes con respecto a este proyecto. Gekkou significa "Luz de Luna" y "Heartless, but beautiful" sería "Despiadada (sin corazon si es de desean traducirlo literalmente) pero hermosa" desde que estudio ingles no puedo evitar poner nombres en ingles -.-

Si desean hacer un poco más amena su lectura, les recomiendo la canción** Gekkou, de _Chihiro Onitsuka _**si mi vida fuera un anime yuri, esa mujer sería mi novia *-* queminoviololeaestoxD

He optado por un ItaSaku~ habrá conflictos entre esta pareja y Sasuke :D

**Sin más, un resumen y el "Prologo" PORQUE SI SE QUE LOS PROLOGOS SE ESCRIBEN AL FINAL T-T xD**

La vida es bella, las rosas son rojas, abril es un mes cruel..  
¡El mas cruel! Y Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Itachi Uchiha asiste a su ansiado último año en la preparatoria, despues de unas movidas vacaciones de verano debe volver al colegio para terminar asi el ultimo trimestre antes de la universidad, en un viaje escolar lejos de la ciudad, se encuentran en un pueblo donde corren rumores que hay un lugar donde viven las más bellas mujeres que hayas visto en toda tu vida, el y sus amigos deben correr el riesgo de entrar a hurtadillas de noche para averiguar quien reside ahi, su curiosidad lo lleva a descubrir algo que no sabe si fue lo mejor o lo peor en su vida._

...

— Es bella...

_**Podrías mirarlas y dudar de que son en efecto humanas, decir que son las mujeres más bellas que hayas visto nunca, quisieras tener a una de ellas en tu cama en las noches y ver su perfecto rostro angelical en las mañanas, sonriéndote con la más brillante de las sonrisas. Pero no te fíes de su inocente aspecto de mujer, son aun peor que las sirenas mucho más engañosas y sutiles, con una belleza que ni las ninfas podrían superar.**_

Cualquier hombre que haya caído enamorado de una, no tiene más que hacer que dar todo lo que tiene, con o sin su voluntad, para hacer que ella fije su fría mirada en él, pero pocos son los que han logrado enamorar a una Veela, roban poco a poco tu esencia, tu felicidad, te consumen completamente hasta reducirte aun resto de lo que eras, sin un vestigio de humanidad, un ser sin corazón como ellas. Las veelas se valen de sus encantos para atraerte, hoy en día hay contadas mujeres que tienen en su sangre la desgraciada suerte de ser Veela, ellas no son inmortales, solo son malditas con la belleza divina y el triste destino de ser contenedoras de un corazón vacío.

Más aquel hombre que logra enamorarla, vuelve casi humana a una de estas desgraciadas criaturas, les devuelven el don de amar; de vivir, pero la primera hija que tengan correrá con la misma suerte. Las veelas a pesar de no ser inmortales, pueden vivir tres años más por cada hombre a quienes han robado su felicidad, son realmente el único punto medio — según yo— entre el bien y el mal, ya que su belleza es su maldición, viven obligadas a sobrevivir consumiendo el alma de los incautos que se han atrevido a codiciar su belleza, carentes de alma y sentimientos, sin corazón pero hermosas.  
Hay quienes dicen que el canto de una puede llevarte aun mundo maravilloso, hay hombres que aseguran haber escapado de una Veela, pero ciertamente es casi imposible, el humor de ellas es cambiante y si corres con la mala suerte de cruzarte con una con mal humor, despídete de tu alegría. Su canto, su baile, su mirada vacía pero atrayente y el fluir de sus cabellos son demasiado hermosos como para que sea bueno.

* * *

Esto de subir los documentos me cansa T-T

Bueno~ que más da que esperar sus abias opiniones y esperar que sean largas y no el típico CONTII.

**Una vez más, por cada post regalas una caja de leche al orfanato de Gatitos.**


End file.
